1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of quantifying human blood serum deficiencies. In particular, the method hereof relates to a method of quantifying the amounts of physiological metals required to eliminate aluminum from the blood serum of a human patient.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Aluminum, usually in the form of aluminum salts such as aluminum chloride, is pervasive in the environment and is ingested by humans from the air or food. Despite the pervasiveness of aluminum in the environment, normal blood serum aluminum content is zero as set forth by the National Bureau of Standards and any amount of aluminum in blood serum is considered a risk. It has been suggested that the absence of aluminum in the blood serum, despite its pervasiveness in the environment, is due to the presence of other normally occurring physiological metals in the blood stream which are electrochemically more active than aluminum and thereby prevent its presence in the blood serum.
Medical research has indicated the presence of aluminum in the blood serum and brain cells in victims of Alzheimers disease, Parkinsons disease, and other diseases of this type. This in turn has led some researchers to speculate that a causal connection may exist between aluminum content in the blood serum and these diseases.
Because aluminum content in any amount in the blood serum is abnormal, and because of the possible causal link between blood serum aluminum and certain diseases, the prior art points out the need for a method of reducing or removing aluminum from the blood serum of human patients.